


benrey/sans vO-

by Anonymous



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, Undertale
Genre: Intentional bad spelling, Soft Vore, accidental bad spelling, joke per request, vore but its not sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: why
Relationships: Benrey/Sans
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	benrey/sans vO-

Benrey was on the couch snuggling his boyfriend, Sans from sans undertale. He looked around the room which was very blue like a blueberry because they were both blue. 

“Hey sans, my gamer man?” Benery spoke up, looking up as he looked up from his place snuggling on San’s chest.

“Yeah my skeleton?” Sans asked, as Benrey snuggled further into his boney chest. Benrey let out a small whine and grabbed at Sans’ jacket that was blue like ice. 

“You’re so warm…” Benrey said, his face flushing. Sans was so, so warm and Benrey had this want, no, need to get closer to him. Impossibly closer to him. Closer to the point he wanted to no-clipping into the other being, being surrounded by the other fully. Benrey was so crazed with affection that he wanted to pry the skeleton’s rib cage apart, digging into him and living inside of him for an unknown predetermined time. “I want to be inside of you…”

“Like my ass?” Sans asked. Benrey shook his head.

“No, something more than that, gamer bro. Something deeper like the side plot in Portal 2 and not something just based on pleasure. Like, I want your warmth around me, something more intense than a hug.” Benrey whined, moving to pin Sans to the blue couch. “Like, I want to be inside you, with you fully surrounding me.”

“Like vore?” Sans asked, smearing in an asshole way. Benrey blushed and nodded. Benrey was worried Sans shouldn’t accept him but he put on his brave war face and looked towards the other. There was a beat of silence before Sans spoke up again. “Hehe that’s kinda cute you love me so much. So, how do you wanna do this? There’s many flavors of vore.” 

Benrey sighed. Of course Sans would accept him, he was his boyfriend alien eltrich being after all too. Benrey thought about how this could happen. Usually, when he was in the video game, “vore” in a sense was pretty common. He would often no-clip into the others when he touched or even interacted with them so it was a common feeling. When that happened, Benrey felt safe, like he was protected in another being from the outside world like a cringe baby in a pregnant lady. It was also very warm, like a weighted compression blanket. 

Benrey thought about how he could get inside Sans. Afterall, there were many flavors of vore and there were many body openings in which he could enter into from. However, Benery wasn’t the creative type and neither was Sans so he opted for the traditional through the mouth. He told Sans that and Sans looked at him, confused. 

“How are you gonna enter me? You’re like a large soda.” Sans said.

“Idk, maybe you could unhinge your jaw or something?” Benrey said, tapping his fingers together in a nervous way. 

“Good idea.” Sans’ said, unhooking his skeleton jaw and tossing it across the room. It appears they were both dumbasses because that did little to fix the problem. After some deliberation, Benrey realized he could shapeshift. 

After doing so, Benrey found himself in the hand of his skeleton boyfriend. It was sorta crazy, being this small and he was a little surprise. He was so small and vundertable and Sans could do whatever he wanted with him. Sans could crush him like a squeaky toy. But Benrey knew he wouldn’t and he put complete trust into Sans even though Sans was an asshole. 

Benrey wimpreed a bit as Sans brought the smaller being up to his mouth and gently placed a kiss on him with his lipless lips. It was warm and considerate. Sans mouth then opened revealing a cave of blue, glowy slimy slavila. Sans swallowed Benrey and Benrey dropped into Sans’ shthomic. Because Sans was a skeleton, Benrey could see the outside world but because Sans was a magic living being, there were almost invisible very translucent walls of Sans sthomic surrounding Benrey. 

The feeling felt familiar to when Benrey no-clipped in the game when he hugged people. The same warmth was around him and he could still see the outside world around him. Benrey sighed happily, feeling so loved and completed. He was as close as he could be to Sans as possible in physics and quantum mechanics. The only thing that could get them closer is to combine their atoms which did not sound like a very epic gamer moment. Benrey loved Sans so much he felt like he could live there within him and make a home in there like a groundhog. 

“Sans, I love you.” Benrey said, watching as Sans’ hands affectionately rubbed his own belly now housing the person he loved the most in there. 

“I love you too Benrey.” Sans the skeleton from undertale said, humming a bit. The vibrations rang throughout his body and Benrey, still within him, felt it too. Benrey started to hum along causing sweet voice to spill through his mouth as he sat down against the walls of San’s gently massaging them. 

The two fell asleep in probably one of the most intense cuddle moments they had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> References to write this:   
> \- https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477624  
> \- Deep Dark Fears 162 (comic panel)


End file.
